


After Hours [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "After Hours" by eponymous_rose."Jester visits a temple and engages in a little artistic liberty. Beau's just along for the ride.Written for the prompt:Kenopsia: The eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that is usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	After Hours [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869076) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 8:41  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/after%20hours.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/after%20hours%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X! Thanks to eponymous_rose for having blanket permission!


End file.
